


divinity

by HumanChaos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanChaos/pseuds/HumanChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the people of the inquisition help where her god cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	divinity

trevelyan likes to listen.

the inquisition keeps growing, growing,  _growing_  

until all their voices become this  _pulse—  
_

the livelihood of skyhold lulls her frantic anxiety into a dark corner of her mind

_i am not not enough, i need to be more_

_andraste, andraste, **a n d r a s t e**_

if only for a moment.

drunken laughs from the tavern, sharp intake of metal against metal from the armory 

 _the people_ , oh the people fill her up where her faith cannot. 

she lays her head on a pillow, the balcony doors open wide

and she would

just listen 

they would never know how much they smooth their herald during these moments of panic and restlessness

because trevelyan sleeps soundly for the first time in months. 

we take our blessings as they come.

**Author's Note:**

> trevelyan is kinda questioning her faith in herself and other things


End file.
